


instability

by orphan_account



Series: becoming human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter Two NSFW, Confessions, Drunk Hank Anderson, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, TW: Suicidal Thoughts/Tendencies, emotional angst, getting better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: connor thinks hank is suffering from his own software instability
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: becoming human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637272
Kudos: 13





	instability

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this work on wattpad @thesilverfieldd <3

Connor has found Hank here before; bathed in the orange fluorescence of the same street lamp, sat on the same rickety bench, drinking the same brand of whiskey. It's not a guaranteed bad sign, but it's never been a good one either.

The moon pierces through the storm clouds blowing in through the west, the wind bitter and cold. Hank takes one long swig.

"Lieutenant?"

Connor's voice is smooth like the drink in Hank's hand. It soothes something deep within him that alcohol hasn't ever been able to reach. He thinks about ignoring Connor. Maybe then the guilt that was already eating itself down into the very marrow of Hank's bones wouldn't get infinitely worse. But Hank couldn't put Connor out of his mind anymore.

"What d'ya want?" Hank coughs a little and wipes at his beard. Something inside Connor breaks.

"I think we should get you home, Lieutenant."

Hank gives pause, grumbles something under his breath too low for even Connor's android ears to pick up. "I'll go home when I fuckin' want. I'm trying to think."

"You can't think like this. Come with me. We'll get you sobered up at home. There you'll have plenty of time to—"

Connor dodged the empty whiskey bottle as it sailed toward his head. Hank slouched in his seat, head hanging against his chest. "Get the fuck out of here, Connor. That's an order."

Connor analyzed Hank's body language. He was shivering. Hank hadn't met Connor's eyes yet, but from what Connor could see his blue eyes almost looked black against the night. His hands were balled into fists and his shoulders looked wound tight.

"Hank," Connor whispered into the night like a prayer, taking small steps toward his partner and friend. "Please. You're freezing and at a high risk of falling ill."

"Let me get sick then."

"Don't you think Sumo is missing you?"

"He's probably laid out on the couch fuckin' knocked out. Probably doesn't even notice I'm not there."

"You're hurting."

"I'm always fucking hurting, dumbass."

" _Hank,_ " Connor pleads. "Come home with me."

Hank finally looks up to meet Connor's gaze. It had been a long time since Connor became deviant. Even though he knew Connor could feel human emotion, he didn't know just how palpable it could be. Even though he knew androids could cry, he didn't expect to ever see Connor with tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm worried about you, Hank. I'm scared." Connor took the last few steps toward Hank, reaching out his hand before letting it drop to his side again. "I don't want you to come here anymore. I don't want you to drink anymore. I don't want you to hurt like this anymore. I want to help you. Please let me help you. Come home with me, Hank."

The city at night burned bright as a torch behind Connor. Almost as bright as the hope and determination alight in his teary eyes. It took Hank a moment to gather himself after Connor's declaration. After a moment more of stubbornness, Hank sighed and stood up to his feet, walking toward his vehicle.

"Alright, Connor," Hank called behind him. "You drive."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for your support and love <3


End file.
